Welcome to the World (Mastermind)
by Lybra98
Summary: Deidara es un maestro en materiales explosivos, y Obito no puede hacer nada al respecto, excepto hacerle explotar de manera no tradicional. [Para la Tobidei Week 2018] Día 2: Policía y Criminal. LEMON.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Para la Tobidei Week 2018. Día 2: Policía y Criminal**

* * *

Deidara contuvo la respiración, acostumbrado como estaba a ello, hasta que su mente le volvió a recordar que no había peligro. Que él era el mejor saboteador de circuitos de la ciudad y de toda la región de Bei, y que había realizado todos los pasos a la perfección. Todo iba según sus cálculos. Pronto tendría en sus manos todo el ANFO que quisiera para seguir con sus experimentos. Para un experto en explosivos como él, robar aquellos cartuchos tan baratos a esas alturas era, de mínima, vergonzoso. Pero la inactividad de los últimos tiempos le había llevado al aburrimiento, y no podía combatirlo si no estaba experimentando constantemente en la búsqueda de nuevos y más asombrosos explosivos. Tampoco le sobraba el dinero, y como químico y artista que era, su mente creativa le exigía ingeniárselas de maneras cada vez más estrafalarias. Para su última idea, necesitaba demasiado ANFO, y la seguridad de la empresa de demolición a la que estaba por robar había sido una presa demasiado fácil de burlar. Tan fácil, que hasta era sospechoso.

Le pareció que el silencio se había incrementado unos metros antes de acercarse a la cámara que contenía aquellos preciados cartuchos. Acto seguido, escuchó unos pasos rápidos; para cuando alcanzó a girar la cabeza, fue reducido contra la pared. Comenzó a reírse, guardando silencio unos momentos al sentir el conocido frío del cañón en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Deidara era un genio y un ladrón, no un artista marcial.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? Te vi tan confiado, que tuve que contener la risa– el hombre lo esposó con bastante presión y lo hizo ponerse en pie, a medias ayudándolo, a medias obligándolo –. Agente especial Uchiha Obito. Camina, mocoso.

Y lo empujó, haciéndole abrir el camino.

Las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaron a asomar detrás de la selva de cemento cuando fue arrojado sin mucho cuidado al interior del auto de vidrios polarizados.

Deidara intentó decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por tono del teléfono celular del detective.

El hombre lo miró por el retrovisor, decidiendo contestar en unas milésimas de segundo.

–Hola, jefe. Sí, estoy afuera… Sí– volvió a mirar a su prisionero cuando el joven se distrajo mirando hacia la ventana, con una expresión de fastidio. No había hecho demasiado escándalo al ser detenido, y aunque eso era extraño, se lo agradecía.

Deidara volvió a mirar al hombre que lo había apresado, consciente de lo excitante que le parecía la situación. Porque con un hombre así, se dejaría hacer muchas más cosas además de ser esposado.

El pelo negro era corto y apretado al cráneo, de facciones rectas, severas y masculinas. Deidara hubiese querido que se sacara las gafas negras, de no ser por lo bien que le quedaban, marcando sus pómulos y nacimiento de la mejilla de aquella forma. Las solapas levantadas de la gabardina negra no le permitían ver su cuello desde donde estaba, separado por la red de la cabina delantera. Por fuera no parecía un auto de policía, pintado como estaba de negro y con vidrios polarizados. El hombre ni siquiera se había molestado en mostrarle una identificación que lo acreditara, pero Deidara no había dudado de sus palabras. Había sido detenido varias veces en sus escasos diecinueve años de vida; le era imposible equivocarse. Y pasara lo que pasara, ese hombre lo tenía prisionero en su auto. Aún tenía tiempo para negociar su liberación, por un módico precio.

–No, no hay nada nuevo. Hasta luego– terminó Obito, observándolo con unos misteriosos ojos negros. Deidara se puso en alerta de nuevo, el hombre se había bajado los lentes para mostrar sus ojos, girándose sobre el asiento.

–¿Le has mentido a tu jefe, detective?– sonrió, tentado a jugar con fuego –. ¿Qué planeas hacerme, hm?

Ni la más pequeña tonalidad en su voz dejó de traducir el mensaje de incitación.

El otro hombre se subió los lentes con rapidez.

–Te llevaré a la comisaría para interrogarte– dijo secamente, encendiendo el motor.

Deidara se sintió encapricharse un poco por el rechazo.

–Oh, vamos. Si te la chupo, ¿me soltarás?

El silencio del otro le resultaba divertido.

–¿Quieres más? ¿Mi culo, tal vez?– lo tentó, disfrutando de la extraña energía que se había apoderado de sus venas. Hasta se le había olvidado pedir por las esposas que estaban un poco apretadas.

El otro se limitó a chasquear la lengua con fastidio, aumentando la velocidad. Deidara se rio suavemente, intuyendo que aún no había perdido la guerra.

* * *

–No me dijiste que no antes. Creo que te gustan los hombres, hm– Deidara lo siguió molestando cuando el agente estacionó frente a la pequeña seccional de pintura descascarada y con manchas negras de humedad.

Obito arrugó la nariz y contuvo un gruñido, llevándolo del codo sin demasiadas contemplaciones.

El olor a humedad impregnó las fosas nasales de Deidara, haciéndole estornudar. El lugar se parecía, por dentro, más a cualquier pobre comisaría común y corriente, y se preguntó por qué un tipo de la inteligencia estaría de nuevo por los bajos escalones de su profesión. Posiblemente era algo de inteligencia interna, y eso le hizo dudar más aún acerca de cómo un detective de apariencia tan formal le había seguido el rastro a él.

Aunque eso no significaba que Deidara fuera un pez pequeño en el mundo del hampa. Estaría fuera en menos de seis horas.

El hombre lo hizo sentarse en una pequeña silla metálica y rodeó el escritorio hacia una vieja silla bruna de respaldo alto, detrás del cual se posicionó. Se quitó los lentes de sol, colocándolos en el interior de su camisa oscura, y prendió un cigarro con parsimonia, suspirando profundamente.

Deidara no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

Luego de varias pitadas, el hombre corrió la pesada silla de madera y se sentó, mirándolo como si evaluara qué se tenía que hacer con tantos mocosos rateros que se encontraba en las calles. Descruzó sus manos para empezar a buscar algo entre los cajones de su escritorio.

–¿Nombre?– masculló, mordiendo levemente el cigarro.

Hacía tiempo que Deidara no olía tanto alquitrán en un espacio tan pequeño. Lo suyo era más bien como el olor de la pólvora.

–No– le respondió, con una media sonrisa. Se regodeó en cómo los ojos negros se redondearon más de la cuenta por un instante.

–¿Quieres quedarte aquí con algo más que un cargo por hurto de armamento? Esto ni siquiera es mi trabajo– rezongó, arrugando la frente.

–Material. Explosivo, hm– lo corrigió Deidara.

Obito acabó el cigarro y lo tiró al suelo. Al levantarse, lo pisó. Luego recorrió el escritorio, arrastrando las yemas de su mano izquierda. La piel de esa mano se encontraba quemada, contrastando pálidamente con el resto de su piel.

–Te crees que sabes mucho, ¿verdad?– Obito se agachó, apoyando sus manos en los costados de la silla, encerrándolo.

Deidara apretó unos segundos sus piernas, inconscientemente.

–¿Sabes con cuántos mocosos como tú tengo que lidiar? ¿Qué te hace pensar que saldrás bien parado?– se acercó más a él, cerrándole todo espacio para la acción.

El rubio estiró su cabeza, intentando morderle.

–Ten cuidado conmigo– gruñó el otro, y de repente, una mano pesada cayó sobre el pecho del prisionero, comenzando a apretarlo.

A Deidara no se le escapó que ese gesto era dominante.

–¿Vas a mostrarme tu identificación, o me harás usar la fuerza?

–Me ajustaste tanto las esposas, que no puedo moverme. Desátame, hm– exigió Deidara, con voz serena.

La mirada de Obito se afiló.

–No– le devolvió la negativa que antes le había dado el joven.

Deidara corrió la mirada hacia un costado, sus pesados párpados semiocultando sus ojos detrás de largas pestañas negras delineadas prolijamente. Suspiró con suavidad.

Obito sintió su boca llenarse de saliva, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

–Supongo que tendrás que sacarla de mis pantalones. Puede que esté en el bolsillo izquierdo, o en el derecho– susurró, volviendo a mirarlo –. O tal vez en los bolsillos delanteros– se estiró hasta rozar su nariz contra el cuello del hombre. Olía a almizcle –. ¿Por qué no buscas con esas manos de dedos largos, hm?

Obito se separó con violencia de él, claramente cabreado. A su espalda, el chico se reía cruelmente.

Suficiente. Él tenía un cargo importante que cumplir y resguardar. Lidió con personas así muchos años. Y un niño descarado, que creía que podía comprar todo con sexo, no lo haría tropezar.

–Buen intento– siseó, tirando de su brazo con tanta brusquedad, que la silla metálica cayó hacia atrás, haciendo un gran estruendo.

–¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado, hm!– escupió Deidara, avanzando pese a sus pies que se tropezaban.

A la izquierda de la entrada, detrás de una puerta giratoria de fórmica gris, se encontraba un oscuro pasillo a medio revocar, los ladrillos enmohecidos asomándose cada tanto en una visión deprimente. A su derecha, Deidara vio dos simples celdas vacías. Se preguntó qué más habría en el fondo del edificio, pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones para averiguarlo.

Obito sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió la primera, empujándolo a su interior.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Pedazo de mierda!– rugió Deidara, agitando los barrotes e intentando patear al otro a través de los mismos.

–Sabía que tenía que presionarte para que perdieras esa sonrisa confiada– respondió con la voz cansada, luego de volver a expulsar humo por la nariz. Su expresión se había vuelto más adusta –. Ahora sí, dame tu nombre.

Deidara frunció el ceño hasta hacer temblar todas sus facciones.

–¡Muérete!

–Entonces, esperarás aquí hasta que quieras hablar. Tengo todo el día– se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta que conectaba el cuarto de las celdas con la recepción.

–¡Espera!– gritó Deidara, logrando que se detuviera. Prosiguió alentado –. Me has encarcelado, al menos sácame las esposas. No querrás lastimarme, hm– utilizó un tono lánguido.

El agente se volvió con rapidez, extendiéndole una mano desnuda. Deidara le entregó sus muñecas, las cuales fueron liberadas con presteza.

–No es lo común, me hiciste enojar demasiado– le reprochó el agente, frunciendo el ceño, esta vez con mayor suavidad.

Deidara se acarició las muñecas mientras conectaba con aquella mirada, que se veía preocupada en un punto.

–Gracias– murmuró, sin quitarle los ojos de encima –. Obito.

El aludido parpadeó, avanzando un paso hacia la celda.

–¿Me dirás tu nombre?– preguntó con un tono de voz que no había utilizado desde que lo descubrió intentando robar.

–¿Me soltarás si te doy sexo?– replicó pronto.

Deidara disfrutó un poco la conocida expresión de desconcierto que veía en la cara de cualquiera que lo enfrentara. Sólo lo suficiente, no quería perder su oportunidad.

Obito metió una mano entre los barrotes y lo tomó de las mejillas, arrastrándolo hacia él. Se puso tan cerca de sus labios, que Deidara descartó cualquier posible patada en la ingle.

Con un rostro que gritaba a las claras lo mucho que odiaba perder el control, se inclinó lo suficiente como para posar un suave beso sobre los labios rosados del rubio. Eran tan suaves, que no pudo resistirse a sacar su lengua y comenzar a delinearlos con lentitud. El aliento del chico se aceleró, cerrando sus impresionantes ojos azules mientras sus brazos comenzaban a trepar por su pecho. Saboreando la victoria, mordió con suavidad el carnoso labio inferior que temblaba, cuando un chasquido seco interrumpió el momento.

–¿Q-qué…?– murmuró Deidara, descolocado, hasta ver que había sido esposado otra vez, ahora a un barrote –. ¡Hey…!– siguió con la cabeza el recorrido del tipo, que había abierto la puerta de la celda y se había colado en ella, parándose detrás suyo.

Obito sonrió ampliamente, posando una mano contra el hueso de la cadera del chico.

–Veamos cómo te llamas– murmuró grave a su oído, divertido ante la agitación del que el otro era presa.

Movió su mano por sobre el pantalón deportivo, diciéndose que el chico era muy ocurrente con aquello de los bolsillos traseros. No los tenía, pero eso no le impidió recorrer esas nalgas por encima de la suave tela.

–Me mentiste– murmuró, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Deidara hizo lo posible para reprimir su temblor de excitación, pero sabía que sus reacciones eran delatoras. Él no era del tipo que había nacido con la habilidad de contenerse.

–Prueba… En los bolsillos del frente, hmmm– alcanzó a pronunciar con voz ronca.

Las manos de Obito se metieron cada una en los únicos y grandes bolsillos del frente del pantalón negro. A pesar de que tocó enseguida varias cosas, aprovechó lo espaciosos que eran para seguir metiendo sus manos, acariciando por sobre la tela interna la cara íntima de los muslos, el escroto y el pene.

El roce suave de aquellas manos calientes, más la textura sedosa de la tela de su pantalón por toda su ingle alteró profundamente a Deidara. Echó el trasero hacia atrás, pero las manos desaparecieron, llevándose algo de su bolsillo.

Obito caminó detrás del chico, regodeándose mientras veía lo que había obtenido. Un pequeño mechero, hilo detonador, una caja de fósforos, un encendedor y un paquetito que alejó asqueado de su nariz; olía a nitrato de amonio. Dejó las cosas en el suelo antes de dirigirse a su presa.

–Mira las cosas peligrosas que llevas y ni siquiera una identificación. Mal chico– le susurró mientras rodeaba su cintura, apretándolo contra su ingle y disfrutando de la exclamación que le sacó –. Lo siento, pero te espera un largo tiempo aquí, terrorista– terminó, soplando en su oreja.

Deidara se mordió los labios.

–Deidara. Y soy un artista, hm– aclaró, acalorado. Algo duro presionaba contra sus nalgas y ya no podía pensar con claridad.

–Deidara. Hermoso nombre– la fina nariz bajó por el elegante cuello, que Deidara estiró para exponer aún más.

–Obito– tragó, obligándose a mantenerse cuerdo –. Házmelo y… luego suéltame, hm– sintiendo como una mano trepaba hacia su cara, acariciándole, atrapó con rapidez un dedo en su boca, comenzando a chupar –. Hazme lo que quieras– gimió al verse aplastado contra las rejas, la erección del otro rozándose contra sus glúteos y comenzando a despertar la propia.

–¿Estás seguro de que lo que quiera? Podrías arrepentirte…– Obito mordió su cuello con fuerza.

–¡Ah!– se quejó –. Me esposaste… ¿Qué más podría hacer?– jadeó anhelante.

Escuchó el ruido de un cinto correrse y una cremallera bajarse. La mano izquierda del detective se coló por su boca sin gentileza, la derecha viajó por debajo de su ropa, acariciando el ombligo para luego bajar hacia la ingle. Cuando apretó su erección con firmeza, Deidara soltó un fuerte gemido, pero el otro no se detuvo. Comenzó a masturbarle hasta sacarle líquido pre seminal del glande, lo cual logró muy rápido dado el estado en el que se encontraba. Mientras, no dejaba de socavar su boca con los dedos.

Cuando Obito sintió que los líquidos de Deidara habían humedecido lo suficiente su mano, la sacó, tirando del elástico del pantalón y los bóxer. Observó las nalgas pálidas temblar ante el cambio de temperatura y las empujó con su propia erección, también liberada. Deidara contuvo un gemido.

–¿Por qué te contienes? Estamos solos– jadeó Obito. Sabía que no debía embadurnar su pene desnudo con las secreciones genitales de alguien más, pero no le importó hacerlo, masturbándose un poco antes de colar los dedos que se habían escapado de la boca del detenido por su agujero.

El prisionero gimoteó al sentir la intrusión de un dedo, intentado mantenerse relajado sin que ello alterara su estabilidad. Con el segundo dedo, dejó que sus muñecas resbalaran hasta la baranda horizontal, donde se detuvieron, colgando de la corta cadena que unía las esposas. Los dedos ajenos ya lo habían penetrado levemente varias veces cuando cedieron paso a los dedos de la otra mano, embadurnados en pre seminal, que empezaron a girar y a abrirse como tijeras. Deidara largó aire caliente de su boca; sabía que tendría oportunidades con ese policía. Lo supo, lo sintió, desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Obito se mordía los labios y cada tanto se agachaba para morder el cuello ajeno, su mano libre ocupándose de apretar y tironear la carne gorda de aquellas nalgas desnudas. No importaba hacía cuánto había sido su última relación sexual, sólo sabía que necesitaba aquello como una planta necesita la luz del sol. Agarró su propio miembro con decisión, y mientras retiraba los dedos de la caliente cavidad, empujó con su cuerpo el de Deidara, aplastándolo contra la verja. Fue metiendo su miembro con firmeza, deteniéndose unos momentos mientras se recreaba en la sensación de su glande al ser estrujado por un orificio tan apretado.

Era delicioso.

Empujó más, deseando estar completamente dentro lo más pronto posible. Pero Deidara estaba demasiado estrecho, quizás por la difícil posición en la que estaba. Con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar los muslos desnudos del muchacho, para luego pasar a su miembro y testículos. Jugaba con suavidad con cada uno de ellos, moviéndolos con delicadeza en el escroto, al tiempo que terminaba de enterrarse con fuerza.

A esas alturas, Deidara no se preocupaba por el volumen de sus gemidos. Su cabeza se colocaba incómodamente contra la gran verja de acero, mientras el gran hombre lo bombeaba por detrás. Si seguía así, siendo taladrado por el culo y su verga tironeada con esa lenta cadencia y justa precisión, iba a venirse inusitadamente rápido.

–Ah, estás… Apretado…– jadeó Obito, sintiendo como el sudor mojaba su espalda y pecho. Debió al menos quitarse la gabardina –. Se nota que ¡ah! Hace tiempo… No tenías… mmmm, sexo, oooh…– terminó como pudo, su boca abriéndose al sentir cómo golpeaba contra el interior abrasador que lo recibía tan sin oposiciones. Incluso, si se debía a la postura, agradecía poder descargarse de esa manera.

Los ojos de Deidara no se abrirían, tal era la fuerza con la que se habían sellado, permitiéndole disfrutar al máximo de su sentido del tacto. El tal Obito Uchiha no se equivocaba, pero si seguía así iba a desintegrarlo contra las rejas. Tenía que hacérselo saber, antes del momento de la detonación.

–Tú… Tampoco… Se te nota la abstinen-¡ah! ¡AAH!– comenzó a gritar, el ritmo con que esa verga le abría el culo era vertiginoso. El calor y la presión se arremolinaron en su bajo vientre, mientras un punto muy adentro suyo era golpeado constantemente por el bálano de su captor.

Obito se había dado cuenta de que estaba estimulando su próstata, y una vez descubrió ese ángulo, le apretó las caderas con fuerza y se dedicó a horadarlo con tanta potencia que se convirtió en violento.

Los gemidos ásperos de ambos resonaban por todo el lugar, enronqueciendo sus voces, haciéndolas sonar más varoniles y enloquecidas. Deidara fue el primero en explotar, con un grito salvaje, manchando el piso del pasillo mucho más allá de sus pies.

Al ver aquello, Obito se salió por completo del culo de Deidara, sólo para volver a entrar con fuerza.

–Ah, no, no, no, no…– repetía Deidara como un mantra, sus rodillas ya vencidas. Sólo se sostenía por el agarre fuerte del otro, mientras que sus brazos y torso colgaban de la prisión de cadena y metal. Su mente sólo le servía para imaginarse colmado y mojado entero por dentro, necesitaba que sucediera.

Obito repitió la operación un par de veces más antes de hundirse más profundo que nunca, cuando su espalda se puso rígida y explotó adentro del culo del chico.

La puerta del pasillo se abrió bruscamente, mostrando a un cabo raso uniformado de policía.

–¡O-Obito…! ¡Qué es esto!– exclamó, petrificado, pero su voz fue tapada por los gritos alocados del joven que estaba esposado a las rejas.

–¡Sí, así, lléname, lléname, sí…!– rugía, no sin cierto deje de dolor en su voz.

Había escondido su rostro tras su cabello para evitar que el intruso lo viera, aunque no podía saber si habría visto su genitalidad expuesta. Tampoco pudo evitar gritar y gemir montones de locuras que se le escapaban de la boca.

Mientras tanto, Obito hizo lo propio, oprimiendo su frente contra los omóplatos del rubio, inundándose en su aroma a mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza para que su inoportuno subordinado no le escuchara jadear como el imbécil en celo en el que se había convertido. Viniéndose con fuerza en lo profundo de ese culo turbulento que le estaba quitando toda la energía del cuerpo.

El policía recién llegado se había tapado los ojos, asqueado. A tientas, empujó la puerta y salió de allí a los gritos.

–¡Nada va a salvarte de esto!

Obito y Deidara se quedaron como estaban, buscando desesperadamente regular su respiración. En algún momento que ninguno de los dos pudo especificar, Obito salió de aquel hoyo caliente. Cuando reaccionó, bajó la mirada para ver cómo se derramaban algunas gotas de semen. Bastante espeso, por lo que pudo ver.

Prendió su pantalón y se agachó para subirle la ropa al chico. Luego le libró de las esposas y esperó a que Deidara se diera la vuelta, mirándolo con los ojos oscurecidos. Tragó con dificultad ante todo lo que esa mirada cargaba. Quería besarlo y llevárselo lejos de allí, pero primero tenía que resolver el problema con su compañero de trabajo.

Deidara le sonrió cansado, los cabellos totalmente enmarañados y su media cola de caballo desarmada hacía rato. Se dejó deslizar contra los barrotes hasta quedar sentado en el frío suelo.

Obito salió con rapidez, directo a la oficina principal.

* * *

Jamás había escuchado tantos gritos e insultos entre policías. Se reía quedamente, luego de haber recuperado sus artefactos que el Uchiha había dejado en una esquina de la celda. Inconscientemente, su mano se había deslizado dentro de su pantalón, los dedos acariciando por encima de la ropa interior la zona externa de su ano y el perineo. Estaba demasiado húmeda y pegajosa, pero no podía hacer nada mientras estuviera ahí encerrado. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, le gustaba sentirse así de manchado por el agente de la ley más sexy que jamás imaginó conocer. Eso pensó cuando se quitó la mano para embriagarse en el olor a semen y sexo que ahora inundaba sus dedos.

Estaba perdido en sus ensoñaciones cuando el policía que había irrumpido antes volvió a hacer acto de presencia, solo esta vez. No se puso de pie, sino que lo miró con desprecio. Ese policía le había interrumpido lo bueno, y aunque a Deidara no le preocupaba demasiado si le veían teniendo sexo o no, esa ocasión había sido irrepetible.

–Soy el agente Umino, lamento lo que mi compañero te ha hecho. Me confesó que te apresó con una excusa endeble, está claro que se aprovechó de su poder. Te pido disculpas en nombre del cuerpo policial de Bei. Te soltaré de inmediato– y sin atreverse a mirarle siquiera a la cara, le abrió la puerta.

Deidara se levantó con algo de dificultad y salió, preguntándose si no había batido un nuevo récord en el tiempo empleado en salir de una celda. ¿Cuánto había sido, acaso había llegado a la hora?

–No lo verás ahora, van a despedirlo, pero puedo llamar a un hospital o llevarte a tu casa– explicó el agente, claramente incómodo.

–Iré solo. No es algo que no hubiese querido– se regocijó pronunciando esas palabras ante un tipo que claramente no tenía idea de lo bueno –. Pero es cierto que me apresó sin decirme siquiera por qué. Yo sólo recorría los basureros en busca de cartón para reciclar, eso era todo, hm.

El policía pareció sentirse peor.

–Si usted quiere declarar, tiene todo el apoyo de la policía de Bei, señor…

–Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara– se inventó un nombre. Si esa persona realmente existía, le regalaba un problema. Era una pena tener que huir de esa ciudad por un tiempo, pero no podía permitir que ningún policía conociera su rostro ni su ocupación –. Entenderá, con lo que ha pasado, que quiero mantener un asunto así en privado. Conozco mis gustos, pero no me enorgullezco de lo que hice– mintió, burlándose de toda la situación –. Entonces, agente Umino – prosiguió, avanzando un paso hacia el tipo, que lo miró con incomodidad –. Aquí no ha pasado nada, hm.

El agente asintió, jurándole total confidencialidad. Deidara rechazó cualquier invitación de ser trasladado a su domicilio, argumentando que necesitaba tomar aire. Y salió en libertad, jugueteando con el hilo detonador en sus bolsillos, responsabilizando de ello al pudor de un tonto agente policial.

* * *

Se había alejado más de quinientos metros de la comisaría cuando, en una sórdida callejuela de los barrios bajos, escuchó unas pisadas detrás suyo. Detuvo su caminata, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que decidió darse la vuelta con brusquedad.

Ahí estaba.

Detrás de sus gafas negras algo bajas, los ojos de Obito Uchiha lo miraban inescrutables.

–Sólo faltaba un día. ¿No pudiste esperar, en vez de ir con el plan?– la voz seca le recriminó.

–Sabes que no me gusta esperar. Y que no sigo las órdenes al pie de la letra, hm– Deidara fue rápido en responder, como siempre –. Hola.

Obito no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque quería enojarse con él, no podía hacerlo. No era así como funcionaba.

–Hola– y tomándolo de la cintura, lo acercó hasta depositarle un fuerte beso en los labios. Deidara se prendió de su cuello con presteza, perdiéndose ambos en un beso húmedo que fue demasiado largo.

Cuando se separaron, Deidara le quitó las gafas oscuras, probándoselas.

–Seguro estos meses estuviste haciendo uno de esos papeles de tonto que tanto te gustan.

–Sí, nunca sospechan nada. Fue una suerte que no te conocieran, nunca tuvieron el rostro de quién está detrás de los explosivos de Akatsuki– Obito le quitó con dulzura los lentes, para volver a ponérselos –. Son unos estúpidos al no reconocer que eres un gran químico. Pero te expusiste sin ningún sentido, y si no fuera porque fui a interceptarte, podrían haberte visto– le regañó. Deidara siempre era tan arriesgado, y escapaba hasta de su control. Lo amaba por eso, pero también le daba unos buenos sustos cada tanto.

Deidara prefirió ignorar la acusación de su amante.

–Las personas inteligentes que se hacen pasar por estúpidas dan miedo– elevó sus manos para bajarle los lentes antes del final de la nariz, mirando los ojos negros que tanto había extrañado –. Pero en tu caso, eso me gusta, hm.

Obito se rio por la nariz.

–¿No tienes miedo de que te haga algo?

–En realidad, me excita. Eres el mayor de los mentirosos– confesó, jamás entendería por qué los despreciaba a todos, excepto a Obito. Aunque tampoco le importaba –. Me gusta como engañas a todos, claro que, si un día me mientes, te mataré, hm.

Obito sintió como su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho. Tanto, como cuando descubrió que Deidara se había colado en Bei y dejado pistas de su rastro que jamás dejaría, sólo para que él las reconociera. Todo para verle un día antes de que su misión de infiltración en la molesta policía terminara. Deidara lo había manejado todo desde el principio, desobedeciendo sus órdenes, poniéndolos en peligro controlado a ambos. Esa inteligencia caprichosa era una de las muchas razones por las que lo amaba tanto.

Le besó sonoramente en la mejilla mientras se posicionaba a su lado, tomándole de la cadera.

–Vamos a cambiar el mundo– le prometió una vez más.

Pero sabía que esa noche, tendrían que parar en el primer hotel que estuviera en el camino a Tanigakure. El sexo que tuvieron en esa celda lo había dejado en claro, que se habían extrañado hasta la agonía.

Deidara correspondió a su gesto, pasando su mano por la cadera de Obito.

Con cada paso, las manos bajaron hacia el trasero de cada quien, mientras se alejaban por las calles brumosas con las caderas pegadas, caminando con cadencia.

* * *

 **Feliz y segundo sensual día. Creo que se me está haciendo costumbre poner lemon en el segundo día de las Tobidei weeks.**

 **Ya había hecho un Obito policía para la Tobidei week 2017, no imagino a Deidara en ello y no quería repetirme. Honestamente, siempre encuentro una excusa para que Obito tampoco lo sea; Akatsuki es todo lo que importa aquí. Tanigakure es el escondite de Akatsuki, está perdido en el mapa pero es muy cercano a Konoha: lo descubrí un poco tarde y no me resistí a usarlo.**

 **Esta idea llevaba unos meses anotada por ciertos lugares, aún queda escribir la otra mitad de la historia. Debería ser two-shot, pero por ahora la prioridad es seguir con los otros prompts de la Tobidei Week. Si bien el concepto ya estaba elaborado, al ponerme a escribir llegó mágicamente a mi una canción de Iwasaki Taku que le calza bastante bien, _"Welcome to the World"_. De allí el nombre de este fic. Es de otro anime, pero creo que vale la pena escucharla leyendo la letra, quizás no tanto como lo hice repitiéndola mientras escribía. La pueden encontrar en _www_** punto ** _youtube_** punto ** _com/watch?v=PJaWiZbvfQs_ **

**Nos encontramos mañana, what a show, merde.**


End file.
